This proposal discusses the identification, evaluation and development of novel colon cancer markers for the diagnosis and prognosis of human colon cancer. Colon cancer is the second most common cause of death from malignancy in the U.S. Good prognosis depends on the early detection of the disease. However, the sensitivity and specificity of currently available diagnostic markers is not sufficient. Using PCR subtraction and microarray techniques, we have identified 3 novel colon cancer markers. These novel genes will be further evaluated alone and/or in combination to determine the optimal combination of genes for use in real time PCR assays and to provide the most utility in diagnosis and/or prognosis of colon cancer. Advances have already been achieved at Corixa in identifying these novel cancer markers. This, in combination with collaborations with key investigators in the area of colon cancer and access to an extensive blood and tissue bank, should enable the goals and objectives of this proposal to be achieved. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed studies will lead to commercialization of a real time PCR assay for diagnosis and/or prognosis of colon cancer. Such tests would be marketed in the U.S. and worldwide. The estimated world wide market for such a test is $200-300 million/year.